The invention may prove to be most advantageous in aircraft industry and in shipbuilding for producing intricate components from sheet blanks.
The device for explosive gas-forming according to the present invention can also find favour in chemical, petroleum and boiler engineering.
Known in the art are devices for explosive gas-forming, comprising a die mounted on one plate and an explosion chamber with an adjacent detonation tube mounted on another plate rigidly fixed to the first one. The detonation tube accommodates a gas mixture igniter. The die, explosion chamber and detonation tube are aligned axially and mounted in succession one above another. The internal surface of the explosion chamber is shaped as a truncated cone with a cone large base facing the die and a small base - the detonation tube.
The explosion chamber communicates with a gas mixture source and accommodates means for exhausting gas mixture combustion products (c.f. see USSR author's certificate No. 14870).
It is known that in order to provide a stable propagation of a detonation wave in a gas mixture of a particular composition, the explosion chamber must have a certain angle of taper. If this angle exceeds a certain critical angle, the detonation wave generated in such chamber will be disturbed. Thus, for a stoichiometric mixture of methane and oxygen, the critical angle is equal to 25.degree.. Therefore the shaping of large-size components requires explosion chambers of a comparatively large lengths, this in turn causing a higher gas mixture consumption in the course of operation.
Moveover, such devices are metal-consuming and, hence, expensive in production.